


Red Riding Hood and the wolf - Naegiri one-shot

by LilMissAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: #OTP, F/M, Fluff, Naegiri - Freeform, kirigirixNaegi, kyokoxmakoto, makotoxkyoko, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissAqua/pseuds/LilMissAqua
Summary: Halloween: a perfect excuse for a party in Hope´s Peak Academy. Some costumes don´t help to hide your emotions and in the end, the wold ends up eating the red riding hood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime:Danganronpa 
> 
> Ship: Naegiri
> 
> Words:1800
> 
> Summary: Halloween: a perfect excuse for a party in Hope´s Peak Academy. Some costumes don´t help to hide your emotions and in the end, the wolf ends up eating the red riding hood.
> 
> other: Meations of sexual themes but nothing too much.Happens in a normal Au, where they are just normal students, also to help here´s the list of the costumes;  
> Kirigiri - red riding hood  
> Naegi - wolf  
> Junko - harley quinn  
> Mukuro - female Joker  
> Maizono - maid  
> Celes - vampire queen  
> Mondo - Slender  
> Fukawa - witch  
> Chihiro - Chucky  
> Ishimaru -bear  
> Togami - Vampire  
> Leon - Freeddy krueger  
> Sakura- pirate  
> Aoi- mermaid  
> Hagakure - ghost  
> Hifumi - snorlax
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters or the anime/game.

Red Riding Hood and the wolf - Naegiri one-shot

 

Looking around Junko can´t help to feel proud of herself. The party seemed to be an ultimate success not to mention her costume seemed just perfect for her; her twin ponytails were painted at the end with blue and pink colors in each, her clothes exposed clearly her body like she liked and Harley Quinn, her costume inspiration, was as crazy as her. Could it fit more?

She had managed to convince the headmaster Kirigiri to host the party and with help of his assistant Kizakura Kouichi she and couldn´t be more excited to know where this was going.

The party had the typical Halloween atmosphere with some spider webs around the walls, skeletons and ghosts painted all around the room, food, and drinks on a table nearby and a DJ set, also decorated.

The students arrived from time to time, each with different costumes, some came with someone else, others came by themselves.

The blonde model looks around for her sister, not that she was lonely but because they had made their costume to match each other, she was Harley and Mukuro was Joker, what a perfect idea she had come up with, and quickly finds her talking with Ishimaru, who was dressed in a hoodie bear shaped, thanks to a bet that he made with Celestia. They had bet that if he won her in a card game she would stop arriving late to classes and if she won like it was the case, he would have to dress for this party the way she wanted and that was the result... 

Along with the two, Chihiro and Mondo were also in the small group, the small girl was dressed up like a doll, more precisily like a female Chucky, which fit her perfectly and even if trying to make her scary her sweet attitude just made her more adorable, the tall boy next to her had a black suit and a white mask to cover his face, his weight was perfect to represent Slender so Chihiro came out with his costume idea, if there was something that he just couldn´t refuse it was a request from the small boy so he agreed without much struggle, the only problem they faced was his unique hairstyle.

Then there is the bloody maid Maizono and Leon "Krueger" by the food table, talking about something that Junko couldn´t hear but not like she actually cared.

Celes and Togami were surprised to see that both had chosen the same Vampire themed costume, which caused a disappointment to Fukawa, who hoped to be the one matching her shining armor in this party. Enoshima was surprised to see the two actually here since they weren´t particularly known for joining these type of parties.

Another person that surprised her to show up was no other than Kyoko Kirigiri, the daughter of the Headmaster. dressed up in a somewhat revealing Red Riding Hood costume, her hoodie covered her upper body, but left a little space to show up her cleverage, nothing too much but enough to show that actually had some curves in the right place and they actually weren´t as small as Junko thought... they could even be compared to her own, and it ended by her waist, under it was a short dress that ended in her middle thighs, the rest of her legs were covered by long red socks and black boots, her hair was in two ponytails, each falling agains´t her back and reaching till the end of the woodie.

The girl was clearly embarrassed and not even her famous Pokerface could hide it. She glared at the Vampire Queen, who smirked, stopping giving her attention to a Snorlax Hifumi that was saying things nonsense, leaving no doubts that this had been another bet that the gambler had won.

Hagakure was dressed as a classic ghost, arguing with Sakura and Asahina that mermaids and pirates weren´t scary enough and Asahina, being proud wasn't giving up and admitting defeat to someone like him.

Lastly, and late like usual, Naegi showed up using a fake puppy/wolf tail and fake wolf ears, if he already looked like a lost puppy following the purple haired girl before now he just proofed his true identity.

Noticing the glances between the last arrival and the hoodie girl Junko smirks, thinking of a plan to enjoy herself tonight. She walks closer to Naegi and puts her arm around his shoulders. 

"Naegi you finally decided to show up! The party is great don´t you think?" 

He looks at her, a little confused by her actions but with his naive nature he just smiles "yeah, you did a great job Enoshima."

"Thanks. It´s good to see that everybody actually decided to show up! And dressed up as well. Don´t you think that some costumes are really eye-catching?" she turns her head to kirigiri, mentioning for the boy to do the same. It was the first time he saw her that night and had to think for a while to realize it was indeed her. She looked so different, not that it was a bad thing.

"uhm yes...It´s a good change time to time..." he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up and trying to tear away his gaze from the purple haired girl, without success.

"It's funny you know? How Red Riding Hood was actually eaten by the wolf... So Naegi, are you planning to follow the story and eat her too?" she grins at her own teasing, and the grin only grew with the choke of the boy, who wasn´t expecting such remark.

"what?!W-we can´t do that. W-we´re just High-schoolers and..." 

She looks at him, pretending to be confused "huh? what are you talking about Naegi? You actually sound like you plan to do M rated things with her... Oh my I never thought of you as the bold type"

The blush on his face only seems to get deeper.

The blonde turns to Kirigiri and not minding about the rest she just shouts out "Kirigiri! Naegi wants to have a word with you!" 

Kirigiri sighs at the loud girl but if it was related to Naegi she could handle, she walks to them and looks at Naegi, confused about why his face matched her hoodie "is everything alright Naegi?"

Junko shakes her head and grabs both of their hands, dragging them away from the loud classroom and moving to a more calm one by the end of the hallway "you can't talk in such crowded place and with Naegi's desires it would destroy the party so you two stay here and talk... or do whatever you want." She smirks and gives a pat on Naegi's back as if cheering him on before hurrying up and leaving the room to return to the party.

Leaving the two teens staring at each other, Kirigiri decides to break the silence.

"Is everything alright?"

He gulps, thinking about what the model had said about the story and it's meaning, and nods. 

"yes, no need to worry... Uhm Kirigiri?" 

She keeps looking at him but sits on top of a table.

"yeah?"

He looks nervous, unsure of what to say.

"y-you... you look beautiful. I-I mean, you always do!" he quickly says, his cheeks burning.

This caught her completely off guard. She really wasn't expecting such a remark so suddenly and what surprised her the most was how honest he was. Her cheeks matched his own as she stared at him for a while before looking away with a small smile. 

"Thank you Naegi..." 

"Kirigiri... we are friends right?" he asks, at that moment he wanted nothing more to go near her and turn her face to him so that he could see her smile but he restrained himself.

She nods "of course, I thought it was obvious... Why do you ask?" 

"Then just call me Makoto, is that ok?" 

Kirigiri smiles and nods "only if you call me by Kyoko" 

His smile spreads through his whole face and not managing to control himself he closes the space between them and hugs her, putting himself between her legs to be in a comfortable position.The action causes another blush on the girl´s face and her heart skips a beat

"Makoto..." she whispers in his ear, what sent shivers down his spine and only then he realized how actually close they were, making his blush reappear.

"sorry. I got a little excited..." he nervously chuckles and steps back but it´s quickly pulled back into the hug by the arms of the girl pulling him.

"it´s fine..." she hides her blushed face in his neck. He could smell her lavender scent and hugs her tighter, unconsciously placing a kiss on top of her head. 

She looks up at him, shocked by the boy´s boldness, and without any warning she pulls his face closer, closing the space between them with a soft kiss.

His eyes widen for a moment but quickly returns the kiss, which caused a soft moan from his partner and what stimulated him even more.His hands found their way to her naked tights and slowly went up, exploring her body as the kiss got deepened. 

Kirigiri grabbed his shirt and leaned back, pulling him along, as she laid down on the table, her hands then continued to travel along his upper body, wanting to feel him as much as possible.

Naegi puts his leg between hers to keep his balance, his hands on either side of Kirigiri´s head, and separates his lips from the girl's, leaving a small straw of saliva connecting them, before attacking her pale neck with kisses, getting encouraged by the gloved hands on his hair pulling him closer.

"Makoto... As much as I´m liking this, a table isn´t really comfortable... And the dorms are not that far away" she chuckles.

Makoto looks at her and laughs "oh yeah... sorry" he gets up, helping her getting up too "so that means you still want to continue?" he asks, holding her hand and gently caressing it with his thumb.

She smirks "well, the wolf ends up eating the Red Riding Hood doesn´t he?"


End file.
